Who Am I?
by EsterFall
Summary: It's after the war with Gaea, Percy and Annabeth broke up on mutual terms. Everyone is truly happy except Percy. Why? He feels that there is a hole in his mind, and heart that's missing. When he goes into exile to find out what he's looking for, he finds much more. Sorry if the summary isn't that good. English isn't my main language. Constructive criticism is allowed.


**Hi, this is my second story. Sorry if it's not that good. Read and Review! Constructive criticism is allowed. No flames please!**

 _Somewhere in the Universe..._

The creator of the universe was next to a dashingly handsome man in the magnificent throne room. You could hear explosions and blades clashing outside. If you came closer to the two entities, you would hear their conversation.

"Please! Don't go to fight him!" pleaded Chaos with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but I must fight him to protect you and the universe." he says in a sad tone.

Why was he so sad you ask? He was in the deepest love possible with Chaos. He had known her since they were extremely young. When she finally chose him over Void, he was overjoyed. What he didn't know that Void plotted his revenge. He knew that he wouldn't come out of this fight alive. What he did next surprised Chaos.

He took Chaos and flashed her to a safe place that even Void didn't know about.

 _"I'm sorry, Chaos"_ he spoke in her mind

After he had said that, you could hear Chaos cry desperately for him not to go.

Soon, the throne room doors were blasted open. There stood Void in his supposed glory.

"Well, what do we have here? A weak brother, and no Chaos to be seen." said Void in a malicious tone.

"Silence, you are hurting Chaos by doing this too, you know." said the mysterious man.

"Oh, I know, but when I finally get to her, she'll be truly happy with me. Not you."

"You'll never find her you idiot."

"Oh, yes I will. Let's settle this with no powers." as he said that, Void leaped into battle and drew his blade made of pure evil.

"Fine. You know, I was always stronger than you in sword fighting." as the mysterious man parried a slash from Void. Soon, the throne room was just filled with the sounds of clashing blades. The two entities auras were massive. The two auras were trying to overpower each other while the two men were locked in an intense battle. Soon the draw was over and Void managed to deeply cut the mysterious mans left arm while also slightly cutting part of his chest. Void was cut near his ribs. Void drew back his fist and punched the mysterious man in the face, sending him into the throne room's walls.

"I can see Chaos with me in bed, brother!" Void smugly says.

This sent the mysterious man on the rage and was going to turn the tides of the battle. He jumped up, leaped towards Void and started slashing, parrying , stabbing, rolling, and punching. Many cuts landed on Void. All for his love. He finally managed to slice off Void's sword hand off permanently. While Void was in shock because of his little brother overpowering him, the mysterious man sliced off Void's head, sending him to their father, Oblivion.

 _"Finally, I can rest in peace knowing he's gone."_ thought the mysterious man while grunting in pain.

He collapsed onto the floor and saw that Chaos had run in during the battle. She ran over to him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why? Why is it always you?" cried Chaos while sobbing

"Shh, Chaos. This isn't like you. Where is the strong independent woman that I fell in love with?" he says in a gentle tone

"Please! Tell me you'll survive this!" cries Chaos still sobbing

"I'm sorry, I won't be able to survive this. I will reincarnate, and one day reunite with you. Chaos." says the mysterious man with tears in his eyes.

"Okay, but please come back soon, I don't know how long I could survive without you." says Chaos while wiping her tears away.

"I'll try as hard as I can, for you." says the mysterious man while his heart is starting to slow.

"I love you so much, Order." Chaos says as she slowly cups Order's face and kisses him gently.

"I do too." and with that, Order slowly started to fade into Oblivion.

Chaos broke down into tears once again after Order had faded completely. When she had finished, she wiped away the tears. She looked up into the Universe and whispered,

"I'll be waiting for you."

 **Liked it? Loved it? Tell me in the reviews! Constructive criticism is allowed. Bye!**

 **-EsterFall**


End file.
